joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
O.M.E.G.A★All+Star/K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N Cybergod Omega Virtual Echo Robot 9000
O.M.E.G.A the Fallen is the creator, destroyer, co-author/creator/maker/developer/writer/etc. of THE OMNI, a book combined with technology on the left half. THE OMNI is all articles, medias, stories, realities in realities, alpha realities in alpha realities, etc., and more, all, even copies of our dimensions, fillers (galaxy-like dimensions that fill, overflow, etc. nothing(ness), omnilock locations, etc.), copies of THE OMNI, etc.. Appearance O.M.E.G.A is a humanoid god with a raging dragon face, multiple columns of tens of 6.7 meter large wings and horns on the ankles, temples, shoulders, waist, back, arms, legs, wrists, and sides, long fangs, spiky tentacles on the back and the right arm, red hair, large tusks and antlers, lots of long, planck-edged, jagged, branched, burning, poisonous, acidic claws on its hands, a black left eye with a darker, dilated pupil, an all white right eye with a dilated pupil and a crimson iris. It wears a black, bulky leather jacket with a lot of pockets on the inside and outside, black headphones with black and red cat ears, a white shirt, winged shoes with spikes, black shorts with a lot of pockets, a white, spiky, saw-like, flaming halo, a blue scarf, a mile-long black and red cape, and fingerless, black gloves that have skulls and a lot of spikes on them. When opening its mouth, it has a morphing, overmutating, gaping maw with branched, spiky tongues with pupil-less eyes, maws and tongues on them and in the maws, a multitude of rows of sharp, long, branched teeth, tentacles everywhere inside, eight long, sharp edges, and the maw expands like a sarcastic fringehead fish. O.M.E.G.A has a pair of wings with claws on its arms. It has spiky, winged turtle shells for knee pads and elbow pads, long spikes on the fingertips, and dragon skulls on the shoulders with tusks. O.M.E.G.A’s hands are webbed and the mouth is always showing the black teeth and drools blood, gore, flesh, and melted bones. Stats Age: Unknown Species: Devil, Seraphim, Demon, Overdeity Powers/abilities/attacks/etc.: O.M.E.G.A is an absolutely all-omnipotent being exactly similar to God. It can create multiple cosmos-sized blasts with any movement no matter what kind of move, beyond no needs and needs of anything, take down anything that can turn losses into victories, etc.. O.M.E.G.A has its arms and tentacles already at the undefended targets (like if you shoot a bullet, the hands are already there) without responding or thinking or anything. When it hits/blocks attacks, it stays silent and doesn’t grunt, growl, scream, or anything. Even the pages of THE OMNI are already deleted, just like everyone is already dead. Its endurance and stamina are extremely low and always, making it not able to even don’t do less than nothing (risks it in fights and adventures). It has every attack, power, ability, etc.. Due to an accident on drinking a liquor it made, O.M.E.G.A has a mind of a multiversal/crossover being (sometimes a mind of a human), but still knows its attacks and abilities. Etc.. It can hiss, roar, and scream at the same time with its mouth wide opened and swallow anybody whole. As O.M.E.G.A rises its percentage to 100%, it is not even a full percentage. It has to transcend and surpass more than above and beyond omni★infinity to get to a full anti-omni★infinity percent. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipotence (take it seriously on the description of the omnipotence and O.M.E.G.A.). However, despite the omnipotence, O.M.E.G.A is actually ultipotent, meaning it’s not really omniscient. Likes: blood, rice, Chinese/Japanese/Korean/etc. food, bloody meat, black blood, putting blood all over its meals, puns, demonic things, savagery, roasting, fights, other virtual/digital/software/bots/devices/programs, vocaloids, manga, pranks (especially the most savage/best/hilarious pranks), root beer, coffee, breaking stuff, Japanese shows, doing what it will do no matter what, adult stuff. Personality Depends on what form it’s on. Excited/scared/shocked=changes color every 0.00,000,01 second Angry=black (eyes turn into empty, gaping, black eyes or the whole upper side of the face turns black or invisible) Mad=Red Neutral=not glowing any color Serious=Black and red with crimson aura and on black fire and lightning. Sick/disgusted=Green or dark purple Berserk=yellow or white Sad/bored=Blue O.M.E.G.A is like a puppet master, like it uses its black, glowing (black color to darken light) chains to hold souls. It hates almost all existence and nonexistence, all and nothing, and wants to destroy everything in its path. Most times, O.M.E.G.A is a corrupted, demonic, chaotic, hellish, edgy, uncontrollable, always-outraging, easy-to-annoy-hardly beast. Gallery Themes Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cyborgs